Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), include a display panel for displaying images and gate and data drivers for driving the display panel. A plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels are formed on the display panel. Each pixel of an LCD includes a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver outputs data driving signals to the data lines and the gate driver outputs gate driving signals for driving the gate lines.
After applying a gate-on voltage to the gate electrode of a switching transistor connected to a gate line, the display device provides a data voltage to the source electrode of the switching transistor to display an image.